Slow Progression
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: Five times they fuck, and one time they don't.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone asked just how she'd gotten into this situation- she wasn't sure she could give them an intelligent response. Really, she would probably give them the biggest shoulder shrug they'd ever seen. That being said, she wasn't sure her partner-in-crime could exactly explain what happened either, just that one moment they were holding a half-assed conversation about goddamn _albino_ _canyon strider and how Caira needed to sleep, _and the next thing she knew she was suddenly sitting on her lab table and her beautiful fellow medic was conveniently positioned between her thighs and they were all-in-all rutting like two animals in heat.

And now she was being kissed senseless.

Val's hips were driving against her in a delirious way, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around the other woman, a breathy moan escaping her swollen lips as the other medic was driven flush against her clothed sex for a moment.

Yes, Caira still wasn't sure how this had all started, but she wasn't about to be able to even _analyze_ the problem because there was a beautiful woman between her fucking legs and every time Val so much as made contact with one goddamn weak-spot she was flushing like a horny teenager and bucking into the slow-burning grind she was sure Val didn't even realize she'd created.

The lips that broke off from her own went to nibble on her earlobe, a gasp being claimed as reward, and those same lips- soft against the ticklish skin and disheveled brown locks where fingers had previously occupied ran over her neck, stopping to suck harshly at her pulse-point. Her hips bucked again, and the exhale that followed left her breathless and hot damn she was _dazed._

Part of her felt dizzy, but she wondered if that was the lack of sleep, or the multiple adrenaline fields she'd summoned, or even possibly because Val was trailing liquid fire across her skin and if she stopped touching her she was sure she was going to die.

_Yeah, probably that one._

But she wanted _more, _and with a burning, aching need, and a slightly coherent thought of _'too many _clothes', she pushed the other woman back enough to hurriedly fumble to find just where her plating and gear were connected to each other. Val aided her, unzipping something in the back and stripping her suit until she was left in the bottom half and her chest compression, and soon she could hazily remember that she was being stripped of her own shirt and the blue tank top that normally remained underneath, but her bra was gone too and at best she registered hands cupping her breasts and that was it. Palms grazed her nipples and she whimpered, being forced back onto reports and what blunt object was probably her pen and hopefully not any experimental samples she was supposed to be getting information about and thoroughly studying.

_It would not end well if something was broken because she was getting fucked on it._

A tongue brushed through the valley of her breasts, hands ghosting down her sides as nails raked across sensitive flesh to land on her hips, and Caira relinquished her hold on the other woman long enough for her pants to be undone and her boots kicked off and suddenly her hold was on the light golden-brown locks that bobbed between her thighs.

A flattened tongue came into contact with her sex, and she choked, her body arching into the other woman's face as a wordless sputtering of what sounded like '_Val'_ sounded from the depth of her throat and she was so damn glad her nails were blunt and short or she was sure she'd have drawn blood by now rather than half-moon marks and dull scratches.

Slow- torturous licks followed the trail of her slit, and only when those soft lips clenched around her clit and _sucked, _did Caira forget how to _breathe._

The muscles in her abdomen clenched, and she guessed Val noticed, because a moment later two fingers were being driven into her cunt without mercy and _dear god_ she wasn't going to make it much longer if the way her walls tightened and _trembled_ were any indication.

_Val only pushed and pulled harder._

Then raw white pleasure exploded behind her eyes- she must have screamed, because she could faintly remember a startled Cabot turned flustered enter the room, only to backpedal immediately and run back out of the lab entrance as if a stage three Goliath had found him and was about to pounce.

And then she didn't remember anything.

-x-

Her groin was sore, her back was sore, and when she looked in the mirror the scribbles from rocking against her pen as Val fucked her senseless were there as well as a few love bites that she at least hoped her med-gel could quickly heal out of her skin.

_Oh- and all of those were sore too._

And then it occurred to her that she didn't actually remember managing her way back to her quarters and she maybe wondered if Val had the courtesy to carry her back- she definitely seemed strong enough, but then she felt bad that she'd basically blacked out afterwards and left the poor woman there alone with a roomed that reeked of sex.

_Maybe Abe was right about sleeping after all._

And that whole train of thought left her wondering just how long she'd been out- whoever moved her had at least put her pants and tank top back on and she noticed the rest of her accessories were folded neatly on top of the nightstand next to her bed- and she damn well knew none of the men present could fold clothes _that _neatly and would have probably left them in a heap.

So... she should probably thank Val eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't that she was trying to avoid Val, (though she was avoiding Cabot because every time he passed there was an awkward silence and a lot of staring from both parties)but the next time she managed to find her between lab duty and monster hunting was perhaps funny in the fact that she was getting a post-mission shower in the ladies when the other woman walked in.

There were about six shower heads in all, five open, and that goddamn _goddess_, just had to pick the shower next to her own to start soaping up her hair.

Caira was at least grateful she could blame the blush spreading throughout her body on the steamy water raining down rather than the now naked body only four feet away.

_Though if she kept staring-_

"Like something you see?" There was a cocky smirk splayed on the other woman's lips, and the way she tilted her head towards her made her swallow thickly, threatening to choke on her own tongue as she sputtered for the lost words stuck in her throat while a coil wound tight in her gut.

"U-uh." A scrunching of her face as her brain shutdown, and she quickly turned- letting the water spray hit her while staring ahead at the tile in front of her and vaguely wishing a wraith would come and kidnap her before Val could even say anything- but luck was never really that gracious for her.

Quiet _tap-tap-taps_ hit the small puddles of water forming in the women's showers, and Caira jumped violently at the hand placed on her shoulder by the practical _lioness_ in her space and for all the purring at her right ear, she realized that in this sense, she was the lamb poised to be her next meal.

She bit her lip, holding back a whimper as deft hands slowly rubbed her shoulders, kneading into the knots of muscle with skilled thumbs until she quite literally felt like she'd melt (If her knees didn't give out first).

_However that heat seemed to be traveling unsurprisingly elsewhere._

Val's nails lightly scratched down her sides to reach her lower back and repeat the process.

A desperate moan escaped as a puff of steam, and she found herself pressed into the cool tiles of the shower not even a moment later, her nipples hardening and dragging against the wall in a way that made her breathless and her sex even wetter than it was previously.

Blunt teeth bit heavily into her shoulder, and she cried out, unsure if the shivering she was producing was coming from the cold or the woman (and her breasts),pressed flush against her. _Or maybe both._

And it again occurred to her that she had no idea what spurred the sudden hormones in either of them, but damn Val had charm.

_Maybe too much charm._

A thigh found its way between her own, and the brief friction would have made her knees give out if the hand keeping her firmly pinned to the wall hadn't been steadying her. Its twin troublemaker was rubbing circles on her hip, and the husky whisper beside her ear forced her to inhale and squirm, tickling her as it slipped by her damp skin.

"_No response, Ms. Diaz?"_

Caira could only moan wantonly.

The hand at her hip made its way to lightly cup her sex, and as she tried to grind into the touch, she found her hips pinned by Val's pressing hers into the wall almost painfully.

"_Is there something you want, Ms. Diaz? I'm afraid I'm not sure what you require." _Slim fingers stroked across her lips, smearing the wetness that had accumulated there up to her clit before it was gently flicked, and the fingers swam back down before repeating the slow method of torture.

She groaned, pressing her feverish forehead to the tiles and panted, trying to drag in the steamy air that served only to choke her before she spoke.

"Fuck- Val, _please."_

Her clit was pinched, and she sobbed, actually beginning to get worked up- if Val didn't fill her up _soon_, she was sure she'd _fucking explode._

"_Please wha-" _

"Just _FUCK_ me already!" She bit her lip, chest heaving as the woman behind her turned silent, possibly _shocked_ at her outburst and it occurred to her how whorish she seemed in her own head because she hardly even knew Val and here she was eagerly begging for her to fuck her into oblivion and-

_Shit. She was seeing stars_, and if the three fingers pressed up to the knuckle inside of her hot cunt were any indication, Val was good- _really good,_ and her previous thoughts drained out of her head just like the air that was pushed from her lungs in that one excruciating moment.

And here she was being _fucked senseless again_, and she didn't have any words- just half-hearted attempts at speech that ended up more mangled than containing structure and purpose, and for the second time after encountering Val, her orgasm came in the form of a blinding explosion that left her weightless and no more consistent than pudding and she was extremely grateful that the other woman held her up long enough to sit her popped against the shower tile where she half-slumped in a blissful state.

_And before she even realized, Val was gone again._


	3. Chapter 3

When she first began this... _personal_, mission of hers- she wanted answers (And maybe to see Val a little more than she was comfortable with), but she had been thinking. With no real trigger to either situation, (except maybe staring, but Val was gorgeous and she knew it), Caira began to questions just what the _fuck_ was going on?

So, with a determined huff of resignation to confront the only person that could possibly answer her questions, (who she may have been avoiding this time, she marched off to go find Val.

Somehow instead she found herself on all fours and for once, turning the table to _dominate _the other woman before she could even realize what situation she had been placed into by the _normally_ intelligent brunette.

After searching around, she'd come to find the woman in her quarters; cleaning the crusted med-gel out of her med-gun from the inner compartments and staring off at the wall while her fingers deftly stroked the healing equipment to a like-new sheen.

Which, to her, made perfect sense, because while Val may not have shown it normally, she cared for her weapons. Well...

_Maybe not the one a behemoth ate. _

_But that was besides the point._

And, as she slowly pulled Val's suit pants down, her pace went from rapid and frantic to slower- gentle, and she realized perhaps that she wasn't sure why she'd really come. Sure she wanted answers- but for some reason she began to wonder if it wasn't something entirely different. After all, if she'd have left it, she was fairly certain that Val would have found her out again without fail- or, at the very least, they'd encounter one another again and it'd lead to what it always did, and to be fair, _Caira wasn't against it_, so now she was just confused. And then that made her wonder what she wanted answers about if the _sex_, wasn't the problem.

There was a strange glint in the orbs that stared down at her, and when her tongue met the womanhood of her fellow medic, and their eyes met, something _clicked_, but by all means she had no idea what, and the brief moment of visual contact was broken the very next second when the head covered in light golden brown tipped back, and a moan tore from her throat.

So she kept at her work, tongue flicking across her clit and occasionally slipping down to stroke upwards until Val _shook_, and when she came back up her chin and lips were glistening but Caira was more than happily pleased at her accomplishment.

So she'd think about it later she supposed, _the click _that is- instead focusing on drinking in the other woman fully and appreciating the opportunity she was presented.


	4. Chapter 4

She _ached_, and not in the pleasant way Val made her ache when she went to... '_visit_' due to the unspoken agreement between them to go to each other should they need to... _relax._

It'd been thirty-six full hours in her lab before she even realized she hadn't slept, hadn't eaten- and that hadn't included the two missions she'd gone on that'd consisted of another full eight hours, and when she looked in the mirror, ugly bags under her eyes and nausea betrayed the fact that she may have abused her adrenaline field one too many times again.

The door to her lab hissed open, and she remained un-phased by the hand being placed on her shoulder.

"You should sleep." The woman rubbed her shoulders, leaning forward to place a kiss on the exposed portion of her neck between her twin tails.

She grunted, fumbling with some sort of rock specimen before it slipped from her fingers and landed with a _thunk_ on her lab table. She went to pick it up again, but Val intercepted her, grabbing her hand and slowly pulling her away from her table to look her straight in the face. She seemed to be scrutinizing her in some way- she wasn't sure, because suddenly the room was spinning and she was all too happy to lean a majority of her weight onto the slightly taller woman's shoulders.

"Come on." And then she was being led away to her quarters, past a flustered Cabot who's jaw was practically _on the floor_, and a bunch of extremely bright fluorescent lights that made her eyes burn and water a little more than she was accustomed to.

She barely registered the other woman opening the door for her, and she was pushed onto her own bed before Val went to work on her clothes, separating a few clingy layers from her skin until she seemed comfortable enough for bed in a tank top and her underwear .

_They were folded then, in that similar way to before that confirmed the suspicions she once harbored about the other medic. And then a rations pack was placed beside it. _

"Alright, good?" Val turned to leave, being stopped only by a weak touch to her wrist.

"_Stay, please..."_ Her voice sounded uneven and rough even to herself with the disuse of being cooped up in her lab for so long, but Val turned regardless, sitting on the edge of her bed before an impatient tug pulled at her arm and sent her into a sloppy kiss.

She pulled her closer almost desperately, and tugged at the waist band of her partner's pants.

"Are you sure?" Caira guessed Val's inner medic was becoming present, because that was the only explanation she could come up with for her presence whenever she realized the younger woman hadn't slept, so she stared a bit dazed, before nodding, and she sighed softly.

"Quick then." she kicked off her pants and the boy's cut shorts underneath, and tugged Caira's off as well.

and then she was raising Caira's leg, positioning their sexes against one another and _grinding_, and the hiss that escaped helped melt the tension in her body and she wondered how long she actually made it before she passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyde had melted the _goddamned fifth goliath that week, and by all means she was livid._

She was quite literally _pissed_, and if she was given the burnt remains of another goliath that was no larger than her own head, she was going to strangle the man with her bare hands all by herself, and no one could stop her.

_No one._

So when Val came into the lab, she whirled on the woman, pressing her against the cold metallic surface of the wall and she's kissing her fiercely until there are fireworks exploding in her mind and she pulls back long enough for them both to breathe, and then they're at it again- tongue's tangling as Caira's frustrations _pour _out of her in waves and Val is all too compliant to be on the receiving end of what can only be the beginning of rough sex.

And so she's biting her lip, just enough to borderline draw blood and then she's tugging on it and completely lost and _god this woman is intoxicating_, and then she's trying to take off her shirt, but Val gets to it first and she's not sure what's what anymore but that she has her fellow medic pinned against the wall and half naked already.

Caira bites her neck once, twice, _thrice,_ and red marks rise swiftly to the otherwise pale skin and as Val's legs twist around her hips and draw her forward while her head dips back and she's absolutely _stunning, and breathless, and panting_ _all for her- _Caira finds it opportune to jerk her hips in a sharp rhythm. Each thrust and grind leaves the other woman's hips to scoot up the wall inch by inch until Val cries out into her neck and she holds her there, breathing heavily and barely holding the other woman up with quivering arms but she manages and all at once she just feels...

_Guilty?_

She let out a shuddering breath, and Val reaches down to kiss her brow before she slips out of Caira's arms, pulling her down to sit on the cold metal floor and they stare at nothing in particular in silence.

It is only after Cabot nervously enters that they're broken from their reveries and the companionable silence is shattered. They need Caira to help rescue survivors, and Val is needed to hunt down the behemoth roaming loose in an attempt to _eat_ said survivors, and so they separate to redress and leave without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

They are both tense as they return- muscles stiff and utterly sore and when they visit the washrooms together shoulders are rubbed and the brief showers are spent cleaning each other and their respective injuries .

Val has at least a few doesn't scratches across her back and ribs from being thrown into rock walls and sliding across the ground a few more times than she maybe cares to admit- and Caira is hardly any better with a thin gash across her leg and purple-bruised skin everywhere.

So it is at a slow, painful pace that they walk back to their respective quarters- but Val stops to say a simple goodnight. Instead, Caira pulls her in for a tired kiss, pulls her in the door with an uncharacteristic anxiety about her, and asks her to stay the night.

_This request is different though, not riddled with hidden desperation or meant for a quick fuck- Caira just begins to realize what the click meant- and although she wonders if Val has figured it out, she is at peace with the woman's silent agreement._

And so- too tired and worn to even think about a goddamn romp at this time of the night, Val climbs into Caira's bed, and they huddle under the covers, curled around each other and squished to stay on the same mattress, but content in their shared warmth none-the-less.


End file.
